Hogwarts Whore
by UhOhxitsKaori
Summary: Fred and George Weasley are always inseparable, but new happenings, girls, and rumors in this story cause their different colors to truly shine. Especially Fred's, which might save his skin one day.
1. About and Optional Extended Summary

Hello everybody! I finally got around to writing a Harry Potter fic, but don't let that make you be more gentle with the reviews. The beginning of stories is always rocky for me, so just try to bare through the first few chapters so I can feel it out. I am no J.K. Rowling (also, don't own any of this stuff I'm writing, just borrowing her characters and the world she created for us), just a girl writing fan fiction because the thoughts in my head need to be written down so I don't explode with ideas!

Anyway, my main reasoning and star of this fan fiction is mostly Fred Weasley. Although Fred and George are comical and hilarious all the time, I wanted to take the time to build at least off of one of the characters (mostly Fred) because even though they will always be inseparable twins, they are still separate people. I want them to each individually shine for once, even though they're a packaged deal (well, most of the time).

Also, I try to make my characters the most like how Rowling did as possible. As I said before, the beginning chapters might be a little OOC, but I have no intention of doing that. I just have to feel them out first before I get the hang of everybody.

About the actual story: Mari Yoon is very foreign to Hogwarts (I made her from Korea) but has been adopted into the United States by her now lovely parents (to make it even more confusing, she doesn't attend the Wizarding schools in the U.S.: I will have my reasons). Anyway, I wanted this to make the story a little bit more confusing (in a good way, how's that working out?), so that the characters are more lost and involved into what is going on. Also, I am not from Korea myself, but I wanted to make the character I made up for this fic from far away, so hopefully my lack of knowledge of Korea will be enough. If anyone has any worthy of hearing tips, fill me in! (; I actually got my inspiration of a main character from a music video called "Oh!" by SNSD (Girls' Generation) my friend randomly showed me, and even though I usually don't listen to that kind of music a lot, I just fell in love with the blonde of the girls, Jung Soo-Yeon [Jessica Jung]. She reeked of what I wanted in how my character needed to look, so she can be your guideline if my descriptions are not clear enough! You were given vivid characters in the Harry Potter movies, so I wanted to give you mine as well. She is probably also my default picture on here as well.

Lastly, I hope you not only enjoy this story as just a Fred Weasley/wishful fic, but as for the story itself. I love to write, but more than that, I love to see people read what I have written. It'd mean a lot if you give me a chance, and possibly review! I try to make things as real as possible, and not so farfetched, even as the Wizarding world goes.

And so I present to you, **Hogwarts Whore!**

P.S. This fan fiction has been loosely inspired by the movie, 'Easy A.' Although most of it does not pertain to my plot, the idea came to me whilst watching it, so you may seem some similarities! I do not intend any copyright infringement to that, just to let everyone know. Enjoy!


	2. Take What You Want

"This is Hogwarts!" She took a deep breath in, inhaling with all her might to take ready for the next blow. "Hogwarts, of witchcraft and wizardry! This is _not_ beauty school!" She continued on, smacking the girl's blush brush off the table. "Go home!" She kept on yelling, taking out her wand and levitating all of the girl's beauty products, shakily hanging in the air. "Go back home! You don't belong here!" Hermione snapped, and with a sharp flash of her wand, sent the girl's belongings that were once heavily weighing in the air in all directions of the Great Hall. "You don't belong with _us!" _

Mari picked up her various makeup and brushes, clumsily stepping everywhere, dropping a few lip glosses and eye shadows as she avoided gazes and stares from everyone. She made a dart to run out of the hall, while tears began smearing the makeup packed on her eyes, leaving ugly streaks down her cheeks, as well as smudging the blush which made her look even more blotchy from crying. She flailed around her wand behind her, trying to levitate her previously dropped items back into her reach. Mostly successful, she ran up down halls and up the stairs, stopping in front of the Fat Lady's portrait.

"Shigglegum," Mari choked out, the Fat Lady opening the passage to the Gryffindor common room. Mari deeply sighed, dragging her feet all the way to her bed, spilling her contents on and all around it. She buried her face into her pillow, earning black and grey makeup smudging and smearing on her pillow case. It went unnoticed by Mari. She threw her wand in her suitcase, hiding her face, not even bothering to change as she cried herself to sleep. As she pulled the blankets up over her face to hide herself from anyone who would come in, she felt like kicking herself more than ever.

* * *

Mari Yoon is a sixteen year old student, but resides only as a fourth year at Hogwarts. Mari's parents, who are both Muggle born professors, had decided to adopt Mari back sixteen years ago when she was only a few days old. She had been a baby in Korea whose family could not afford to keep her, nor have an abortion, forcing them to regrettably place her up for adoption. Although the process was tedious, Mari's mother and father sought through to have her, and she has been successfully residing with them ever since. But Mari, with neither of her biological side of her family or her adopted side possessing any sort of witches or wizards in the family, had received a letter from Hogwarts just about two weeks ago, which was way beyond the expectant age of eleven years. With Mari being now sixteen years old, but having no professional, previous practice of magical training, she was placed with the fourth years as a compromise. Her parents, when they first heard about it, thought the Hogwarts letter they received in the middle of the school year as a joke. Although her mother was quite keen on believing it, finding the whole thing exciting and new, her father took a more "Muggle-like" approach on the whole matter.

"Hogwarts?" Mari's father had asked, draining the last bit of his black coffee and scoffing. "Witchcraft and wizardry?" He exasperated, putting the letter down to stare at his daughter across the dining room table. "This has got to be a joke, Mari, it's obviously a prank from someone from your school."

Mari shrugged, looking nervously at her mother for her opinion. "But… the letter opened all by itself and everything, it just… it felt, it seems…" Mari couldn't tell her father, but the letter really _felt _like magic to her, literally, right when she held it. She really felt like she was holding actual magic, after the owl had flown in threw the window and dropped it on the windowsill. "And the owl!" Mari busted out, her eyes widening. "It was delivered by that blue-ish owl, he was over there!" Mari pointed to the now empty window, beginning to slightly raise herself up in her seat. The owl had been more of a steel color than blue, but Mari persisted. "How many people here have trained owls to do something like that?"

Her father uncomfortably shifted in his wooden chair, glancing down at the letter again. He heaved a heavy sigh, staring longer at the parchment before looking over to his wife.

"Karen," the wife's husband began, raising his eyebrows slightly. "What do you make of this?" he said, handing her the letter. With hardly the tips of her fingers, Karen, Mari's mother, took it, examining the inked words for herself the seventh time. She parted her lips to say something, but closed them again, her eyes narrowing as she read more. Mari showed eagerly to be waiting for her response, while her father tried to look uninterested. He drummed his fingers on the table, looking up at the ceiling as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Well…" Karen began, taking in a breath as she glanced up at her husband. "Al, why not just ask questions in a reply to this letter?" Karen pointed at the signature at the bottom, slightly smiling.

'_Dear Miss Yoon,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on September 1__st__. We await your owl by no later than July 31__st__. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_**Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore**_

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_Headmaster_

_P.S. I am more than well-informed of your situation. Set your reply where the owl entered your household whether we will be blessed with your presence or not at Hogwarts, and we shall continue from there.'_

"It couldn't hurt to respond and see what happens!" Mari eagerly said. "I think…!" Mari's father looked down upon his daughter, his eyebrows shooting up.

"You think… You think what, Mari?" Her father Albert inquired, tilting his head.

Mari had bitten her lip, looking up at her mother for some service of help to get her out of the corner with her father. "I think…"

"She thinks that it's harmless to respond, Al, and so do I," Karen spoke, looking back to her husband and sliding the Hogwarts Acceptance letter across the table to him. Al took it, scoffed, and stared at his wife and daughter.

"Easy for you to say! 'Here Al, just reply to the letter!' I would make a fool of myself, corresponding with some, some… Some prank!" Al retorted, getting up and placing his empty coffee cup in the sink. "I'd be the laughing-stock of this neighborhood if the wrong people thought I had taken time to seriously respond to this letter." And with that, Mari's father left the room and heard him going up the stairs, leaving her and her mother at the table. Mari looked up at her mother, reaching for the Hogwarts letter.

"I want to write back, then, if he won't," Mari defiantly said, examining the letter and the list of contents she supposedly needed to go to Hogwarts. Mari's mother smiled, getting up from the table.

"I think that's a wonderful idea, darling," Karen said, placing a motherly like hand on Mari's shoulder. "Just make sure to know that anything can happen, for the better or worse."

Mari glanced up and smiled slightly at her mother, confused if she was comforted or disheartened, but after her mother followed her father upstairs, Mari got up and grabbed a pen, sitting back down at the table with the letter. She looked at it, unsure to reply on the letter itself or notebook paper, but notebook paper seemed so… out of place. The Hogwarts letter was written on what felt like real parchment, and there was plenty of room left at the bottom for her reply. She flicked the top of the pen off, neatly etching words in the middle of the letter.

'_Please tell me more about Hogwarts. It sounds wonderful. I want to be there.'_


End file.
